


Splitting Hairs

by QueenOfTheBandits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Japanese Honorifics, M/M, Misunderstandings, OC, One Shot, Violetshipping, hopefully funny, kaijou, mild angst for like a min because i am baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheBandits/pseuds/QueenOfTheBandits
Summary: Jounouchi was used to the occasional week or two of not being able to see his incredibly busy boyfriend. However, this week he was determined to see him no matter what but it seems like Kaiba is making the extra effort to avoid him. Why?





	Splitting Hairs

It had been a week since he’d seen his boyfriend but he had brushed it off as nothing much to worry about. Kaiba was a busy man of course. It’s not like it was the longest time they’d spent apart anyway so it hadn’t really bothered him.

Every time he’d call or text him to see if he was free to meet up, something would come up. Jounouchi understood of course. Some days were just like that. It didn’t even occur to him that it should bother him at all.

He was his own man, he had his own hobbies to occupy his time. He wouldn’t combust if he didn’t see his boyfriend every second of every day. He would live for the most part.

Although, everyone has their weak days and today was his. Jounouchi really really _really_ wanted to see Kaiba. So who would blame him for deciding to waltz into Kaiba Corp that day to surprise him with lunch? The man’s gotta eat, right?

All he had to do was stroll up to Seto’s secretary, a lovely young woman named Iwasaki, who was used to his coming and goings and she’d send him up with a wave as per usual. However, when he noticed her squirm in her seat as she recognized him come in, he began to feel insecure with his plan.

“Hey did Kaiba already eat? I was kinda hoping to surprise him”, he asked.

“Ah...Jounouchi-san, No he hasn’t eaten yet”, she replied with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “but he requested not to be bothered by...anyone.”

Her eyes were filled with an apology she couldn’t say out loud. Understanding dawned on him.

“You mean he doesn’t want to see _me_ ”, Jounouchi’s voice was cold as he spoke.

She could only hang her head in shame.

It hadn’t bothered him till now that Kaiba kept rebuffing his requests to meet up because he had assumed he’d just been busy. Now...it was clear that he just didn’t want to see him period.

“Tell him message received I guess”, he clenched his teeth as he spoke. He would not cry here. He wouldn’t.

Iwasaki now looked at him with alarm as she reached out for him, “Wait Jounouchi-san, it’s not what you think-”

“How could it not be? He doesn’t want to see me. He hasn’t wanted to see me all damn week”, he spat as frustration rocketed through his body.

“It’s not that he doesn’t want to see you! It’s just...it’s...he-”, she stammered as she struggled to somehow find the right words that would both console Jounouchi and protect her boss.

Jounouchi shook his head and sighed, “Y’know what? It’s fine. I’ll get over it.” He raked his hand through his hair to calm himself and another shaky sigh escaped him. “You can still give him this. I’m gonna go now”, he placed the takeaway boxes he’d brought on her desk and turned to walk away.  

As she watched him walk away with slumped shoulders, Iwasaki rolled her eyes and groaned. “Jounouchi-san! Please wait!”, she screamed in desperation and he looked back in surprise.

She quickly strutted up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and then sighed, “He is going to be _so_ mad at me but I think if I explain to Mokuba-sama that he almost lost you just now, I can probably keep my job.”

He looked at her with utter confusion, “Uh? He...doesn’t want to break up?”

“Far from it”, Iwasaki sighed again and suddenly looked very tired.“Listen...just go up and see him and you’ll understand. He wants to see you, he just doesn’t want you to see _him_.”

Jounouchi arched a brow at her and pursed his lips, “Isn’t that the same thing?”

She shook her head and smiled knowingly as she handed him back his food, “You’ll see what I mean. Just go on up.”

He looked at her warily but walked toward the elevator that would take him to see Kaiba. She waved him off with a smile as the doors closed around him and he briefly wondered if she needed some vacation time.

The ride up seemed longer than it was. Kaiba Corp was stupidly tall but it didn’t take longer than a minute to traverse up and down it’s floors. Still he was alone too long with his thoughts and newfound insecurity. He tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for the one floor he needed to get to.

When he finally reached his destination and the doors dinged open, he all but flew out and stomped towards the doors of Kaiba’s office. Steeling himself for the worst, he flung the doors open and was greeted with the sight of Kaiba Seto at his desk.

When the young CEO looked up to see who had dared barge into his office, his eyes widened and he grimaced. Jounouchi mirrored his boyfriends expression as he noticed that Kaiba was missing a good chunk of his bangs. They were choppily cut and were nothing but a window to his usually hidden forehead.

Kaiba’s eyes darted to the side in a rare show of embarrassment as a hand flew up to cover the mess. Jounouchi’s mouth hung agape for a moment. He blinked several times when he found himself again and then smiled.

“You big idiot”, Jounouchi laughed softly as he strode up to the desk and set the food on the desk before he threw his arms around Kaiba’s shoulders. The CEO could feel Jounouchi’s shoulders shake with laughter and he was about to push him off but paused when he heard a small sniffle.

He turned to look into Jounouchi’s face and asked with surprise, “Are you crying?”

“Shit, am I?”, Jounouchi laughed as he rubbed his eyes.

“I didn’t think it was _that_ bad”, Kaiba grumbled as he reached up to wipe away some of his boyfriend’s tears.

“You stupid asshole”, the other laughed and choked on a sob as he rolled his eyes.

“Why do you keep insulting me? Haven’t I already got it bad enough?”, Kaiba huffed with a frown.

Jounouchi took a moment to compose himself and began to explain, “You kept dodging our chances to meet up and I thought you were busy-”

“I am busy”, Kaiba interrupted.

“Shut up, don’t interrupt me. Anyway, when I talked to your secretary-”

“Who I need to talk to, she wasn’t supposed to let you up here.”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up? Besides, you owe her big time, she pretty much saved our relationship!”, growled Jounouchi and he punctuated this by drilling a finger into Kaiba’s chest.

“...was our relationship in jeopardy?”, Kaiba asked with a raised brow.

“It was when I thought you were avoiding me! I thought you were breaking up with me!”, Jounouchi shouted and buried his head in Kaiba’s shoulder. He groaned a little in embarrassment at hearing the tremble in his own voice.

Understanding seemed to dawn on the taller of the two and a flash of panic painted his face as he wrapped his arms around Jounouchi. “ _Oh_...oh Katsuya, I’m sorry- I didn’t…”, he fought for the words to explain himself.

Jounouchi sighed into his shoulder and then turned to look up at his boyfriends face, “ I kinda get it now. Although, I didn’t expect _you_ of all people to feel insecure.”

Kaiba hummed as he gently stroked Jounouchi’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.

“It’s a recent development for me as well. I could handle Mokuba’s teasing but I suppose I didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of _you._ ”

“Asshole”, Jounouchi laughed and he rubbed his eyes once more before disentangling himself from his boyfriend. He stood up and then grinned as he asked, “So, who the hell dared to do this to THE Kaiba Seto?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he seemed to recall something that greatly aggravated him, “Some eccentric acquaintance of Pegasus.”

“He’s pretty ‘eccentric’ himself”, Jounouchi laughed.

Kaiba smirked at that but went on, “I don’t remember how it came up that I needed a haircut but it did and then I somehow found myself at the mercy of the idiot.” Then he gestured to himself with full frustration and huffed, “Now I look an absolute fool. Trust me when I say you’re not the only one I’ve been avoiding. I don’t think I could walk into a meeting looking like _this_.”

The blonde shook his head and laughed, “Yeah, I don’t really blame you but I still wish you wouldn’t have avoided me. I could’ve helped y’know?”

Kaiba shot him an amused glance and replied, “As much as I appreciate that, I fail to see how.”

Jounouchi waved his finger as he chided him with a ‘tsktsktsk’. “One of these days, you’re gonna have to stop underestimating me”, he said with a smug smile. “Let me borrow Isono for a sec”, Jounouchi asked and pawed for Kaiba’s cell phone.

The CEO brushed him off and instead pressed a button on his desk and within a few moments, Kaiba’s right hand man was standing in his office. The aid looked surprised but pleased to see Jounouchi and sent his boss an approving look who made an effort to ignore it.

The blonde took the large man aside and seemed to ramble a request of items and then shoved him out the door.

“What exactly are you planning?”, Kaiba asked.

“You’ll see”, Jounouchi replied with a grin.

As they waited for Isono to return with whatever Jounouchi had asked for, said blonde all but forced his boyfriend to sit and eat with him. Kaiba made a weak argument of needing to get back to work but he caved quite quickly. They both knew it was just for show but neither said anything more about it as they ate and caught up on what they both missed from their week apart.

Isono returned shortly after with a plastic bag from a supermarket down the street and Jounouchi thanked him with a smack on the back and a hearty cry of, “You the man, Isono!” Said man bowed and made his leave with a small smile and Kaiba smirked as he noticed him rubbing his back as he walked out the door.

“Could you try not to manhandle my employees?”

“Eh, he loves it”, Jounouchi waved off with a goofy smile as he dug into the bag. He pulled out a hand mirror as well a small round jar and nodded with approval. He set his things on Kaiba’s desk and then spun the CEO in his chair towards him.

Kaiba had resigned himself to whatever wiles his boyfriend had planned for him and simply decided to watch the other work. Jounouchi picked up the round jar and was about to unscrew it open but he paused and cursed. He looked at Kaiba and asked, “Do you have a glass of water or something?”

Not even bothering to ask why, Kaiba reached for a water bottle on his desk that Iwasaki had brought him hours ago that had long since been abandoned. Jounouchi grabbed it with a small cheer of victory then looked down at Kaiba and said, “Don’t get mad at me.”

“Why?”, was all Kaiba could reply as he watched Jounouchi quickly pour water into his hands and then thrust them into his hair. Jounouchi’s hands roamed through his now damp hair, trying to coat as many strands as he could. Kaiba grunted and glared at this brazen act of assault but decided it was his own penance for making Jounouchi cry earlier.

The blonde smiled brightly at him and hummed as he then unscrewed the lid to the jar he had picked up earlier. Jounouchi scooped it’s contents onto his fingers and then rubbed it into his hands before combing his fingers through Kaiba’s hair. He took a few minutes to style it appropriately and then nodded in approval at his own handiwork.

“There. Handsome as always”, Jounouchi said as he kissed Kaiba’s forehead and handed him the hand mirror.

Kaiba hummed in appreciation as he admired Jounouchi’s work in the mirror. His missing bangs left him feeling vulnerable but his hair styled back like this was not entirely unpleasant.

“This is a vast improvement, thank you”, he said with a smile as he set down the hand mirror. Kaiba then gestured towards the jar Jounouchi had been using and asked, “What is that? I’ll have to have you show me how to do this again.”  

Jounouchi held it up and grinned, “Pomade. Honda loves this stuff.”

“Ah.”

Kaiba then stood up from his desk and took a step towards the other, taking Jounouchi’s hands in his.

“Thank you”, he said with gratitude in his eyes. Jounouchi blushed a bit as he melted at the touch. He mumbled shyly with a shrug, “It’s nothin special.”

“No, it is. Thank you for saving me from looking like an idiot. Thank you for not leaving me for being an idiot”, Kaiba said with a smile and he squeezed Jounouchi’s hand in his own.

“Well then... you’re very welcome”, Jounouchi chuckled and he planted a small kiss on Kaiba who smiled and returned the favor.

They both pulled away from each other and straightened up when there came a knock from the door to Kaiba’s office. Mokuba walked in and paused as he looked up at his older brother.

“You look like a yakuza, nii-sama”, he chuckled.

“A very handsome yakuza though, right?”, Jounouchi replied with a grin.

Mokuba snickered an agreement as he brought some papers for his brother to look at. Kaiba looked through them as he listened to his little brother and boyfriend joke about how intimidating Kaiba would look in his future meetings. As Jounouchi loudly declared himself as his first lieutenant, he pondered just how long it would take for his bangs to grow back.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Kaiba a little mushy in this one and I'LL DO IT AGAIN


End file.
